Percy and Annabeth's Book of Dares
by TeamPiper
Summary: Imagine this: You're in your favorite book store, scanning the shelves. You set to the section where your favorite authors books reside, and here, nestled in comfortably between the familiar spines, is a red notebook. What do you do? I think the answer is obvious. You take the notebook out of its slot in the wall, and you do what it tells you to do. AU, full summary inside!
1. Percy: Finding the Little Red Notebook

**Hey readers! Well, it's Christmas/Hanukkah/Kawnza/What ever you celebrate, so I figured I'd write a holiday book! This is based off of an amazing story by David Levithan and Rachel Cohn. I really hope you like it! It will alternate between Percy and Annabeth's POV's. **

**FULL SUMMARY; **

**Percy is confused. When he walks into his favorite book store and sees an unfamiliar red notebook wedged between two of his favorite books, he has to see what it is. After completing the tasks Annabeth, the author of the note book, he leaves Annabeth a clue on where to get her note book back. **

**Annabeth is frustrated. When her friend, Frank, a worker at her favorite book store, tells her that the notebook she left was taken, and the guy passed on a copy of an old book with a slip of paper in it, telling her how to get her notebook back. **

**Percy and Annabeth start comunicating through the notebook, giving eachother new dares to complete to receive it. As they learn more about eachother through the notebook, it might turn into something a little more then passing notes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. **

Percy's POV

Imagine this:

You're in your favorite book store, scanning the shelves. You set to the section where your favorite authors books reside, and here, nestled in comfortably between the oh, so familiar spines, is a little red notebook.

What do you do?

I think the answer is obvious.

You take the notebook out of its slot in the wall, and you do what it tells you.

[][][][][][][]

You couldn't get better then Christmas in Manhattan. Everybody always got so into it here, you couldn't help but get the Christmas feeling when you walked through the busy streets.  
We'd gotten off school a few days ago, for Winter break. I decided to do what I do best; wonder the Strand to see what I could find.

If you don't know what the Strand is, I pity you. It's one of the biggest book stores in the world. About 18 miles of used books, just waiting for someone to read them. Now that, is what you call a book store.

I was doing what I normally do, checking my favorite author's little area in the Strand, looking for anything new, when I see it. The little red, moleskin notebook.

"DO YOU DARE?"

Is written across a piece of masking tape that goes across the cover.

I flicked my black hair out of my sea green eyes, so I could see the pages. The handwriting was a girls. I could tell because it was neat, and touched up. I read the words to myself.

_Dear Reader,_

_I've left some clues for you want them, turn the you don't, put the book back on the shelf, please._

At first, I was confused. What was this? Some sort of little game? I flipped the page, fascinated by this little book.

_So here we are._

_1. Let's start with French Pianism. I don't really know what it is, but I'm guessing nobody's going to take it off the shelf._

_Charles Timbrell's your man._

_88/7/2_

_88/4/8_

_Do not turn the page until you full in the blanks(Just don't write in the notebook, please)_

I knew what I had to do. I was gonna do what this book told me.

I scanned the rows, and rows of history, and under the last name Timbrell, until I saw the words 'French Pianism' across the spine of a leather book at the bottom of the shelf.

Bingo.

I didn't know what this girl meant by 88/7/28, and 8/4/8.

Then, my mind clicked. I flipped through the pages, until I reached 88. I counted down until line 7, then went to the second word.

Are

Then, I went up to the fourth line, and over 8 words.

You

Are you. I flipped the page of the notebook.

_Okay. No cheating. What bugged you about the cover of the book (besides the lack if art)?_  
_Think about it, then turn the page._

Easy. It was the fact that they used the misbegotten phrase 'An Historical'. The correct usage would've been 'A Historical'.

Okay, don't tell anyone but I was kind of a reader. Sure, I was the cool kid at school, caption of the swim team, previously dating Rachel Dare. I was the Percy Jackson. But for some reason, I was compelled to keep going thought this note book.

_If you said it was the misbegotten phrase "An Historical," please continue._

_If not, please put this journal back on its shelf._

I kept reading.

_2. Fat Hoochie Prom Queen_

_64/4/91_

_19/3/8_

I snickered when I read the name. This girl had some taste in books.

I had no idea where I would find this. Was it fiction, nonfiction, a joke? I decided to ask an employee.

I walked up to an Asian man, who looked a few years older then me. His name tag read 'Frank'.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked him. "Do you know where I could find, um, Fat Hoochie Prom Queen"

He looked confused, and saw the red notebook in my hands. He just walked away.

I yelled back, "Hey! I really need your help!"

"I'm sorry," Frank said "but you have to do this on your own. It's the rules!" And he ran off into the deeps of the Strand

"Well thanks!" I called back to him.

For another 20 minutes, I scanned title, after title looking for the book. Finally, my eyes spotted it.

I quickly turned to page 64, and went down to line 4, word 9.

Going.

I flipped through it, to page 119 and my eyes scrolled down to the 4th line, and across to word 9.

To.

Are you going to. At this point, I was determined to finish this puzzle.

_Very resourceful._

_Now that you've found this in the teen section, must I ask you:Are you a teenage boy?_

I laughed at this. Whatwas this girl up to? But to answer her question, yes I was a teenage boy. Not avery good one though.

You see, I've only had one serious girlfriend in my life; Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I stared dating her Freshman year, and she moved to Spain within that year. I was a jr. now, and I haven't seen Rachel since.

_If yes, please turn the page. If no, please return this to where you found it._

I flipped the page, and I could feel my face drop when I saw the next book.

_3. The Joy of Gay Sex(third edition!)_

_66/12/51_

_81/18/7_

Oh gods. I trudged down into the romance isle. I did my routine of checking the page number, and collecting the word.

Be

Playing

Are you going to be playing. I was desperate to find the rest of the words.

_The fact that you are willing to sand there in the Strand with The Joy of Gay Sex bodes well for our future._

_However, if you already own this book or would find this useful in your life, in afraid our time together must end here. This girl can only go boy-girl, so if you're into boy-boy, I completely support that, but I don't see where I'd fit into the picture._

I agree with the girl, full support, but I was straight as I could be.

_Now, one last book._

_4. What The Living Do, by Marie Howe_

_23/1/8_

_24/5/9, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15_

She gave me the author? Sweet! I quickly found myself looking for Marie Howe. What The Living Do. I was so close.

I did the routine I was so familiar with, found those last words, and flipped the page.

In her neat hand writing, I saw all the words I'd searched for put together.

_"Are you going to be playing for the pure thrill if unreluctant desire?"_

Heck yeah. I was in this for the long haul.

_So here we are._

_Now it's up to you,what we do (or don't) do._

_If you are interested in continuing this conversation, please choose a book, and leave a slip of paper with your email address inside it. Give it to Frank, at the information desk._  
_If you ask Frank any questions about me, he will not pass on your book. So no questions._

_Once you have given your book to Frank, please return this book to the shelf where your found it._

_If you do all these things, you very well might hear from me._

_Thank You,_

_Annabeth_

There was no way I was letting this notebook away from me.

I bought French Pianism, and Fat Hoochie Prom Queen, because I'd become attached to them.

I slowly looked through the spines, until I found what I wanted. Perfect. I slipped a piece of paper into a distinct page, and closed the book with ease.

I gave Frank the book, with the single slip of paper in it. I quickly stepped out of the Strand, with the red notebook in my hand.

Two can play at this game.

**So, how was it? I would love your opinion, so please tell me in the reviews! If you want to keep seeing this, review!**

**I'm excited to see where this story goes, and I hope you all follow along for the ride!**


	2. Annabeth: Candy Land

**Hey! I was so surprised at all the reviews! Thank you all so much! That really inspired me to post the next chapter so soon! This chapter is a lot like the first, but I promise, the next chapter is when it starts to get good! I promise!**

**For the record, I've never acctually been to Dylan's Candy Bar, so I apologize for all you New Yorkers who've been lucky enough to go there, because I made up the details to fit the story...**

**Hope you all like it!**

Annabeth's POV

"Why would you let him take it!" I said, in an aggravated voice directed to my friend, Frank. "He just took the notebook!"

Sure, that notebook wasn't completely my idea, but I still cared about what happened to it!

You see, my friend Piper has always been a bit of a romantic. Ever since she got a boyfriend, she had some crazy idea that I felt like a 'third-wheel'. Sure, sometimes I felt a little left out between Piper and Jason, but it didn't mean I need a boyfriend.

But of corse, Piper got this idea where if I left a red, moleskin notebook in my favorite store, I would find my 'perfect match'.

"I'm sorry!" Frank said "but, he did leave this"

Frank handed me an old, beat up book. My eyes read across the title of the old classic.

"Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory" I read out loud.

My fingers flicked through the fragile pages, and I saw a little piece of paper, on the page Violet starts chewing the gum, and turns into a blue berry.

I looked at the big, sloppy hand writing that read: _Dylan's Candy Bar._

"What does that even mean?" Frank asked me.

I smiled as realization came over my face.

"I'm taking a field trip. To Dylan's Candy Bar"

[][][][]

I listened to my old converse clop on the ground as I ran to Dylan's. It was about a week days before Christmas, and here I was spending Christmas alone. Yeah, you heard me. Alone. My parents felt like taking a 'business trip' all the way down to Barbados, a place where there is actual sunshine. Don't see much of that around here...

School for me had gotten out yesterday. Because I go to an all girls private school, we have to 'study as hard as we can'. Yeah, you read that right. All girls private school.

The reason I don't go to a public school, is a long tragic story, so bear with me.

It all started in Kindergarden, when I brought my prize possession into show and tell; my pet hamster, Spazzy.

After I proudly showed Spazzy to my class, I heard a small, but fierce voice ask if he could hold him. Octavian.

I never really trusted Octavian, but I wanted to be nice, so I carefully passed Spazzy over to him.

I think you can figure out the rest. Ever since I had a total screaming attack as I saw Octavian murder my hamster, they called me 'Shriekabeth'.

This nickname haunted me until the eighth grade, when my parents pulled me out and shipped me off to private school.

I remember that day vividly, and I know it will never escape my mind.

I looked up and saw my destination: Dylan's Candy Bar.

I opened up the wide door, and let my eyes feast on the wild color that exploded throughout this enormous candy store.

I opened up the book again, and re-read the page. I figured it had to do with something.

Gum.

Blue berry gum, that's it!

I quickly ran over to the gum isle. 'Lets see', I thought to myself. 'Raspberry, strawberry, cumquat' i thought, scanning the billions of flavors. Finally I saw the big pile of blueberry gum.

I started to dig through it, looking for the notebook. I found nothing but a piece of paper, folded up with my name across the top.

I quickly unfolded it, and read the messy writing.

_Nice work, Annabeth. I see you found my clue. But here's the thing; I have some dares for you too. Just follow them, and you might get back that notebook._

I sighed. I might be at Dylan's longer then I thought.

_For this clue_

_Think outside the box_

_Go out of this world_

_But away from the locks_

What? Okay Annabeth, think. Out of this world, and away from the locks. Could he mean the front door? I figured it was worth a shot, so I headed to the back of the store.

I walked down that last isle, just looking for something 'out of this world'. This isle was just full of candy bars! Hershey's, Reese's, Butterfingers, Mars Bars, Crunch- wait. Mars Bars!

I quickly dug through the pile of British candy, and at the bottom, I saw another note.

I unfolded it faster then the first one, determined to get my notebook back.

_Nice work, Annabeth. Are you in for the win? If you'd like to continue, and get your notebook back, figure out this next clue._

_So how's your holiday going?_

_There's Christmas in the air_

_If yours sucks, like mine_

_Is a fact I can not bear._

I stared going through all the candy related things in those words.

Holiday? No, nothing I can think of of. Christmas? Air? Ugh!

Can not bear. Bear. Bears. Gummy bears. Yes! I got it.

I ran over to the bowl of gummy bears, and thought 'I'm screwed'. The bowl was literally five feet long! There was no way I was gonna be able to find it! But, I had too.

I picked up the tool you use to pick them up, and started digging through the gummy bears.

After about 45 minutes of digging and digging, and digging, I finally saw a slip of white paper.

I lunged forward to it. Big mistake. The entire 5 foot long pile of gummy bears spilt everywhere. They scattered across the floor, and I started to run away, with the note in hand.

I saw people starting to come around the mess, wondering what had just happened. I was close to letting Shriekabeth out, but I contained myself until I calmed down.

Aggravated, I opened the note.

_I congratulate you, on making it this far! You're getting so close! Okay, last clue, and this is the hardest._

_Of corse it was._

_Way in the place where no one goes_

_Lies a machine, where things are pulled_

_Here you will find the end of this round_

_Just find the clue, and hope you fold_

Okay, I knew what he meant when he said 'way in the place where no one goes'. The back room.

I ran back there as fast as my feet could carry me. As I swung through the door, my eyes looked up, and I let out I huge sigh when I saw what it was.

The taffy machine.

It was being pulled left and right, and up and down, and every which way possible.

I saw the piece of paper moving along inside the taffy.

"Are you kidding me!" I say to myself.

I watch the pattern of the taffy. Up, down, bend over, circle around. I time it to where the piece is right in front of me when I make my move.

As it comes, I reach my hand out, and start to pull. I have a strong grip, but it keeps moving. I start running, and pulling along side it, before it goes up again. I couldn't get it out!

Finally, with a giant tug, the note comes flying back out at me, the force knocking me backwards.

I unwrap the note, still smack down on the floor, and read what it says for the last time.

_Impressive that you made it this far! You'll get your notebook back, soon._

Of freaking corse.

_Pick out a candy bar (anything but chocolate) and tell me where I should put the notebook._

_Or, we could do another round of dares?_

_It's up to you what we do (or don't) do._

_Leave the candy bar, and the instructions with Hazel at the cash register, and I hope to hear from you soon._

_Thank you._

Really? No name? Well, thanks dude.

I thought for a little bit, and created a perfect payback plan. I wrote down the clue, and the address on a small slip of paper.

As I stepped up to the register, I saw a little African American girl, who's name tag read 'Hazel'.

"One Hershey bar, please".

**So, like I said it will get SO MUCH better in the next few chapters. Please review again! That made me so thrilled when I saw all those. And if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them!**

**So, on multi chapter stories I do polls. This is the first one of Percy and Annabeth's Book of Dares.**

**Poll:**

**Who do you want Hazel to end up with?**

**Frank**

**Or**

**Leo?**

**Review!**

**I'm gonna go make a ginger bread house with my cousin's girlfriend.**


	3. Percy: Up in Santa's Business

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I've been working on this chapter all week, so I hope you like it!**

Percy's POV

I couldn't help but get a smile on my face when Hazel texted me, saying that the girl came.

I ran over to Dylan's at top speed, notebook in hand. I wonder what Annabeth would say? I'd been talking about this situation with my friend, Leo, a few nights ago.

"So, what do you think?" I asked him, after showing him the notebook, and explaining what all happened.

"I'm not sure" he said, staring off into space. "It sounds like she's into you"

"What?" I asked him. "No, that's not what my point was!"

"Oh, well you haven't had anyone since Rachel so-"

"Still not my point!" I say, in an aggravated manor. "Do you think she's gonna do another set of dares?"

"Yeah, sure" Leo exclaimed, focused on outside the window.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, curiosity rising in my voice.

"I think that squirrel's trying to get laid"

So as I opened the wide set doors, you could guess why I would be nervous.

I do a quick 360, and spot Hazel just finishing her three hour shift. She spots me looking around, and waves me over. She starts to pull out a Hershey's chocolate bar.

"Here you go" she says, her voice it's usual peppy tone.

I flip the chocolate bar over, and see a small, neon pink sticky note attacked to the back.

_Macy's. Go to the stocking that's (almost) my name for your first clue!_

_-Annabeth_

I think you know what happeneds next.

[][][][]

My eyes scanned the rows, and rows of stockings for sale, hanging up in Macy's Department Store. Each of them had some random name, like Emily, or Anna, or something. She said the one that was almost her name. Would that be Anna? Beth? Then, my eyes clicked on the answer

Annabel.

I stealthily walked over to to it, trying not to draw any attention to myself. I stick my hand inside, feeling around for a note. My fingers clasp around something limp. The clue. I pull my arm out from the red stocking.

I unfold the small scrap of notebook paper and read it to myself.

_Nice work! You found the first clue. Try to get it, but be quick before it slides by._

_In life, you have ups and downs_

_The good things and the bad_

_Your next clue does the same thing_

_But it might make you mad_

Ups and downs. Think, Percy, think. The elevator.

I looked around, and saw it open, all the way across the room, straight through the mattresses for sale. In the distance, tucked into the window, I saw it. The next note.

I had to move fast.

There was at least a billion people blocking my way to the soon to be closed elevator, so I did the only logical explanation.

I jumped on the mattresses.

I felt my feet hit each one, as I darted across them all. I heard a security guard yell at me to get off, but I kept charging.

My stomach leached form beneath me as I stumbled off the last mattress, and I hit the ground running.

At the last second, my body collided with the back of the elevator, and the doors closed behind me.

I reached up for the note, and unraveled it.

_Impressive work, mystery boy. Hard to catch that clue. This next one should be easy, unless you're a lot dumber then I let myself believe._

_Rising up to the 3rd Macy's floor_

_Is where you'll find the next clue_

_Search through all those things we gave up_

_In hope of something blue._

My thumb jabbed at the 3rd floor button, and I start to think about this dare.

Blue. Things we gave up. What do people give up?

The answer dons on me as I look at the third floor.

Legos.

So many Legos.

Lets do this.

[][][][]

At first, I didn't know what I was looking for. It was when I found a pile of blue Legos when I started digging through them. I guess I deserve this for making her dig through the gummy bears, but still! After another 29 minutes of digging through Lego, after Lego, I find the slip of paper.

Only one phrase is written on it.

_Ask Santa for your next dare._

Crap.

[][][][]

Note to self: if you stand in Macy's department store in the line to see Santa, you will get noticed.

Here I was, a 16 year old boy, standing next to a little 6 year old kid crying to his mom about how he had to go 'wee-wee'.

Not only is it embarrassing, but it also takes hours. I was standing in line for about two hours before it was my turn to see old St. Nick.

"Next!" I heard the elf (who happened to be about 6'4) yell out. As soon as he saw me, he glared. "Aren't you a little old to be doing this?" His voice was an awkwardly high pitch, and loathed with annoyance.

"Yes" I said "Yes I am"

I shoved past the elf, and made my way up to Santa, more nonchalantly then intended.

I carefully sat on him, as he glared at me.

"Want do you want, little boy" he asks me, his voice cheerful.

"I want my dare" I say, my voice flat.

"What dare?" He asked me, confusion rising in his voice, but then it dropped about ten volume levels and whispered "In the jacket"

"No" I simply said.

No. No. No. Just no! I was not reaching into this mans jacket!

"I just want to know what you want for Christmas!" Santa asks, innocently.

"Hey kid!" The elf yelled "you're holding up the line"

It was now or never.

This is for you, Annabeth.

I reached inside Santa's jacket, feeling his bare skin against my hand. I winced as I felt around, trying to find the stupid note.

"Whoa, whoa!" The elf yelled "Security, we got a sex offender!"

I looked over at the kids, seeing all the shocked little faces. Santa started yelling with the elf. Two very large men started walking up to Santa's perch. I had to move fast.

I continued to feel around, when finally my hand clasped the note. I pulled my hand out, and booked it out of there. I could still hear the kids petrified screams, as parents made complaints to the manager.

I finally stopped running, and stepped into the bathroom. I opened the slightly damp note, and scanned over the neat words.

_So, how did it go? I apologize for any inconvenience I've caused you but come on, it was pretty fun, wasn't it?_

_Well, it's your turn._

_Write down your worst Christmas memory and the next clue in the notebook, and leave it in my (almost) stocking._

_Also, can you tell me your name? I feel if you know mine, I should know yours._

_With best regards,_

_Annabeth._

So now we were using the notebook? Well okay.

I though about what my worst Christmas memory was, and it didn't take me long to get it.

I opened up to the next blank page in the notebook, and started to write across it.

_My worst Christmas memory was probably when I was seven. My parents had been working on getting a divorce, but didn't tell me. All I knew was that I was getting not one, but two Christmases. I thought I was the luckiest kid in the world. I even told my class, and they were all jealous, but my teacher looked sad when I announced it. I didn't know quite why, but I didn't give it much thought. A few years ago is when I realized the truth; my parents didn't want to be with each other during Christmas._

_That was mine, but what yours?_

_And, I'll give you a hit for my name; it's something you carry around everyday (with a Y added in)_

I added my clue, and slipped the red moleskin notebook back into the 'Annabel' stocking.

Just as I started to walk out, thinking of what Annabeth would do, I saw some familiar red hair.

I tried to run but it was to late.

"Percy?"

I turned around, with a fake smile.

"Hey, Rachel"

**Cliffhanger? Not sure yet. For the record, I was amazed at all those reviews! 40 reviews for 2 chapters? You guys are amazing! **

**So, what did you think? Terrible? Awesome? Some where in between? I want to know! **

**Want faster chapters? Review more! Also, if you have any ideas I'd be happy to hear them! If you have an account, just PM me because I don't want other people to see what it is... But if you don't have an account, just leave me a review!**

**Poll:**

**Who would you rather see in a fight;**

**Reyna vs. Annabeth**

**Or**

**Luke vs. Octavian**

**Review please!**


End file.
